The Doctor Needs a Doctor
by Fris
Summary: AU. John Smith is a little boy in the Tardis Hospital, fighting the Dalek Disease. While in a coma, John starts to dream of traveling in a blue box throughout the universe.


In the early 1960s there was a new disease that spread across Britain. It was called the Dalek disease that cause humans to go into comas and murder others. Victims would scream exterminate after they finished and then would return to normal and suffer a long period of sickness usually resulting in death. A young boy name John Smith caught the disease. Sadly, the disease only worked on people who were of old age. Since John Smith was only thirteen he did not go into this coma. Instead he laid sick in the hospital slowly coming to his death.

John Smith at first thought he would be at the hospital alone considering his parents had gotten this Dalek disease and ended up dying after it. But a young blonde haired girl that John Smith was friends with showed up. Her name was Rose.

John Smith was staying at the T.A.R.D.I.S Hospital in Gallifrey Kasterborous, England. Rose Tyler showed up to the hospital with her mother, who did not care for John considering the fact that he and Rose got in trouble a lot in school.

Rose cried beside John's bed. The doctors told her that there was much time left. John had already almost died nine times. Little did Rose know, that on the inside John did not know of the real world. He had been trapped in a dream world.

In the dream world John called himself the Doctor. He and Rose traveled in the TARDIS going back and forward through time stopping aliens.

Meanwhile in the real world John Smith was close to death again. He was given a medicine called Torchwood that eventually helped him nurse back to health. Rose was with him when this happened.

A storm came over the hospital later that day. It attracted metal in it's wake and threw it over the city. People swore that they saw metal men in the sky during these storms. They called the storm the Cybermen.

The cybermen badly injured Rose's friend Mickey during the storm; because of this Rose and Jackie had to leave the hospital, leaving John sad and alone.

In the Doctor's world Rose became sucked into a parallel universe because of two aliens called the Daleks and Cybermen. The Doctor became really angry after this.

Later on during Christmas, a woman named Donna decided to visit the Doctor in the real world.

Donna had to leave John quickly because of a wedding she had. But in the Doctor's world Donna was beamed up to the TARDIS on her wedding day.

A few days later a medical student helped John, trying to get him out of the coma. John for a few moments was able to see the medicine that Martha gave him, he started waking up slowly from the fake Doctor world. John decided that he rather have Rose nurse him than Martha. After a friend named Jack delivered more of the Torchwood medicine Martha decided that John was not going to wake up from the coma anytime soon.

In the Doctor's world, the Doctor gained a new friend name Martha along with an old friend named Jack. Martha fell in love with the Doctor who rejected her because he still had feelings for Rose.

Around Easter in John got another disease called the Master. To his surprise Rose, Martha, Donna, Mickey, Jackie, John's teacher Sarah Jane Smith, John's grandfather Wilfred, and Jack decided to visit John all at once, to try and stop the Dalek Disease all at once.

They ended up leaving in the end after another Cyberman storm came. During the Cyberman another doctor named Jackson Lake looked after John. Wilfred returned to the hospital after having forgotten his keys. He knocked four times on the door to see if he could come in. Luckily enough the Master disease went away, but John came close to dying again. This time a nurse name Rory came in with his wife Amelia Pond to help.

But in the Doctor's world something different happened. A prophecy was made that the Doctor would die when "he would knock four times". After the Doctor's nemises, the Master went into the Time Lock, Donna's grandfather Wilfred knocked four times causing the Doctor to die, and regenerate into another man. The TARDIS crash landed into Amelia Pond's garden later on.

Melody Pond, Amy and Rory's child came to visit John. Melody as a child had always liked John. When her parents were talking she accidentally did something to the life support system supposedly killing John. Little did she know that there was the water was filled with something called the Silence that altered the brain perception.

In the Doctor's world Melody Pond posed as River Song, a mysterious woman that kept meeting the Doctor. One day she mysteriously killed the Doctor in a turn of events devastating Amelia and Rory.

In the real world a medicine called the Teselecta helped save John. Amelia and Rory found out that he was not dead later on. But sadly, they had to go.

The Doctor did not react greatly to this. Once Christmas came he sulked in the TARDIS angry that his friends had died.

A childhood friend of Clara's came to John's hospital bed. John, who was slowly being able to see in his coma again noticed Clara. Clara who was one of three triplets, one named Oswin, and one named Oswald, help save John using a medicine she fixed from a leaf.

John began to come back to health, causing him to feel just like he did before he almost died. Rose called the hospital telling them that she was coming back. But in a few days John was about to almost die again.

And, Clara was coming close to finding out a secret that John had been hiding….


End file.
